madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
With My Mind's Madness
With My Mind's Madness is a Madness Combat tribute animation. It was created by MindChamber and was posted on 09/23/2008. It won Daily Feature on 09/25/2008 and Review Crew Pick with Weekly Users' Choice on 10/01/2008. It was released for Madness Day 2008. The plot is a follow-up to Madness Combat 8 where-in Jesus has survived the normality restoration and finishes his duel with the Auditor. The animation is a music video featuring the song "With My Mind" by Cold, originally meant for the game Psi-Ops. With my Mind's Madness is basically a variant on Madness Combat 8: Inundation with a different conclusion. This episode is more focused on the fight between Jesus and the Auditor as a confrontation between the Christian religion and its corresponding Antichrist. In this episode Jesus prevails by sacrificing himself in the classic way of 'death on the cross', giving him the power to obliterate the Auditor. The animation features a more hand-drawn style rather than the typical sprite-based animation of most Madness tributes, which imbues the animation with a more emotional vibe. Further building upon this is the choreography of the battle, which is synchronized with the movements of the music. Plot Against the background of the massive energy pillar that obliterated the Auditor's base at the end of Madness Combat 8: Inundation, Jesus faces off with the Auditor and his remaining minions. Both sides are protected by energy shields, but the Auditor quickly drops his to allow his forces to open fire. Jesus easily deflects the bullets with his shields, but suddenly doubles over and vomits blood as the Auditor's virus takes hold. Seeing an opening, the Auditor sends a group of l33t agents to finish Jesus off, but the Savior recovers and destroys the attackers with his psychic powers, knocking them off balance, setting them alight, and even throwing one agent into the nearby energy pillar, where he disintegrates. In the midst of his assault, Jesus is suddenly shot in the hand by the Auditor, now wielding a submachine gun instead of his dual swords. As the Savior examines the new hole in his palm, the Auditor has two A.T.P. engineers attack with flamethrowers, but Jesus simply deflects the fire to either side of himself before dispelling it completely and summoning a horde of zombies from the ground. The ravenous undead quickly overwhelm the Auditor's forces, but the Auditor himself simply kills the zombie attacking him before charging into the fray personally. After telekinetically throwing the last of his foe's agents into the energy pillar, Jesus plays his trump card. A massive metal cross rises behind the Savior, who floats into the air and crucifies himself on it. Pure white energy courses from the cross and its occupant, sending a large crack around the perimeter of a ruined city in the distance. The Auditor rushes to the base of the construct and roars defiantly, but his challenge falls flat as he registers what is happening; with the enhancing energies of the cross, Jesus has torn the entire city out of the ground. Immediately, buildings begin flying at the Auditor, battering against him with incredible force. From the cross, Jesus continues to channel his power, even as the energy pouring from his body wavers and turns from white to red. The Savior writhes on his perch as the Auditor contorts in agony from the sustained barrage. The continued use of his full power transforms Jesus' halo in a thick metal ring covered in spikes, which settles on its owner's head and provokes fountains of blood from his entire body. Jesus appears to scream in pain as the streams of blood arcing from his body suddenly become violent jets of crimson light, bringing the remains of the city down on the Auditor. When the dust settles, the shadowy villain is at the bottom of a massive crater, completely motionless as he is levitated to eye-level with the drained Savior. The combatants glare at each other for a moment (during which they inexplicably switch heads), before the Auditor finally explodes in a cloud of blood. Trivia * If you look closely when the cross appears, the back of it says: 'property of the United States Government'. This was likely put in for comic relief. * Unlike in normal Christian Religion, the cross is made of metal when it's mostly depicted as a wood cross. Its technological appearance may mean that it is some kind of artificial power-enhancing device, a notion supported by the tremendous feats of telekinesis Jesus performs after "merging" with it. * The Auditor begins the short with his usual appearance (a red-eyed silhouette of a typical Madness character, surrounded by shadowy flames), but slowly morphs into a more demonic figure over the course of the animation. Notably, his head deforms into a more angular shape with what seems to be small horns at the back of his skull, his hands become claw-like, and he gains something of an elongated snout with a visible mouth full of fangs. By the point of Jesus' final attack, the Auditor is barely recognizable as a Madness character. Category:Madness Combat Tributes